Puppetmon's song
by kyllir
Summary: Puppetmon + song = Puppetmon song-fic. (pleez review!!)


Puppetmon's song 

By kyllir 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon, if I did , I would be wallowing in riches beyond your wildest dreams! But, if I was that rich, I wouldn't be here, would I? So thanks for not suing. Also… Master of puppets is by Metallica. Not me. ******************************* 

Puppetmon sat in his mansion, alone. Those stupid Digidestined Kids had chased all his playmates 

away. Anger filled Puppetmon's heart, he had never been this angry, he was especially mad at the 

one called TK, he had tricked Puppetmon, he would pay. Today was supposed to be Puppetmon's day 

off, but he couldn't rest. It's time to put an end to the Digidestined once and for all, he thought 

as he drifted off to sleep, his favorite song playing in the background: 

******************************** 

End of passion play, crumbling away 

I'm your source of self-destruction 

Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear 

Leading on your deaths construction 

******************************** 

I had decided I had seen enough of the Digidestined, I'd already had my fun with them. 

I had made them try to kill each other, and failed somehow, I had controlled them with voodoo dolls, 

now it was time for them to run in fear from me. I wanted to lead them to their deaths so they 

wouldn't bother another evil Digimon ever again. 

******************************** 

Taste me you will see 

more is all you need you're dedicated to 

how I'm killing you 

Come crawling faster 

obey your Master 

your life burns faster 

obey your Master 

Master 

******************************** 

I am now obsessed with the downfall of those brats. I plotted and planned, to find a way 

to kill the Digidestined. But wait, they ha just come into view! Now was my chance! I threw a bunch 

of string at them and easily took control of their limbs. I enjoyed every second of this torture 

I was giving them, as they fought each other unwillingly. I knew they hated me, which made it 

even more satisfying to torture them. 

******************************** 

Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings 

twisting your mind and smashing your dreams 

Blinded by me, you can't see a thing 

Just call my name, `cause I'll hear you scream 

Master 

Master 

Just call my name, `cause I'll hear you scream 

Master 

Master 

******************************** 

"Stop it Puppetmon!" yelled one of the kids. I grinned, I set up a large banquet table. 

I had heard once from one of my school friends, a digimon by the name of Myotismon, that eating 

in front of people was the worst torture ever. I knew they were hungry, I could hear the sounds 

their empty stomachs made. I slowly walked them to the table and let them grab a plate. I filled 

the plates and smeared the food all over their faces. I laughed as they groaned miserably. 

******************************** 

Needlework the way, never you betray 

life of death becoming clearer 

Pain monopoly, ritual misery 

chop your breakfast on a mirror 

******************************** 

While I enjoyed torturing the Digidestined, I wanted to kill them, to watch them beg for 

mercy. Those Digidestined were so damned arrogant! I had offered to them their freedom in exchange 

for a good groveling. But they declined. Now the leader yelled again, "Stop it Puppetmon! We'll surrender…" 

he broke free of his strings and crawled over. "I beg of you to let us go, Puppetmon…" he said, tears 

running down his face. 'Damned pride' I thought. 

******************************** 

Taste me you will see 

more is all you need you're dedicated to 

how I'm killing you 

Come crawling faster 

obey your Master 

your life burns faster 

obey your Master 

Master 

******************************** 

I told the child that he, and the others could live only if they became my playmates. He made the 

others nod in 'agreement'. The leader sobbed as he committed his friends to my custody. "now say it." 

I commanded them, "say what?" asked the leader. "you know what." I responded. "Master…." He mumbled. 

******************************** 

Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings 

twisting your mind and smashing your dreams 

Blinded by me, you can't see a thing 

Just call my name, `cause I'll hear you scream 

Master 

Master 

Just call my name, `cause I'll hear you scream 

Master 

Master 

******************************** 

I laughed as the other Digidestined mimicked their leaders example and slow began calling me 

'master'. One stepped forward defiantly and said, "no! I wont call you master! I know your lying! 

You never tell the truth!" I was taken aback slightly, but then I regained face and took control 

of him. "I WILL break you." I said as I brought his hands to his throat, and began to squeeze. 

"Puppetmon, leave him alone!" said the leader, I continued choking the annoying child until I heard 

him mumble the words he had been too proud to utter before, "m-m-master…" he choked out, I released 

him and set him down. I laughed. 

******************************** 

Master, Master, Where's the dreams that I've been after? 

Master, Master, You promised only lies 

Laughter, Laughter, All I hear and see is laughter 

Laughter, Laughter, laughing at my cries 

******************************** 

For the next few weeks, I toyed with the Digidestined. I gave them so much misery that their 

heads hung low and their faces fell whenever I spoke. They were becoming less fun then they had 

been, I decided that I would give them three days to shape up before I killed them. They had out 

lived their usefulness. 

******************************** 

Hell is worth all that, natural habitat 

just a rhyme without a reason 

Never ending maze, drift on numbered days 

now your life is out of season 

Taste me you will see 

more is all you need you're dedicated to 

how I'm killing you 

Come crawling faster 

obey your Master 

your life burns faster 

obey your Master 

Master 

******************************** 

Well, the Digidestined's three days were up. Now it was time for them to die, I led them 

out to a field and to a large anvil. I laid TK on it, I still had a score to settle with him. 

I raised my hammer and was yelling "Puppet Pummel!!!" light escaped my hammer and went straight 

to the youngest Digidestined's head…. 

******************************** 

Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings 

twisting your mind and smashing your dreams 

Blinded by me, you can't see a thing 

Just call my name, `cause I'll hear you scream 

Master 

Master 

Just call my name, `cause I'll hear you scream 

Master 

Master 

******************************** 

Puppetmon woke drenched in sweat (sap). "Damn!" he exclaimed, "I never finish that dream! And now 

I'm back to dull reality…" Puppetmon sat up in his chair and turned off the radio, "maybe someday…." 

He said. 

THE END 

******************************** 

NOTE FROM AUTHOR: well, I hope you liked it, this was my first 'villain view' in the Digimon section. 

Hopefully you liked this one enough to want to read another of the same variety. By the way, the song 

'Master of Puppets' can be found on Metallica's CD 'Master of Puppets' trust me, it's a good song. 


End file.
